


Moonflower

by river_stones



Category: Dani and Jamie, The Haunting of Bly Manor, damie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_stones/pseuds/river_stones
Summary: A Dani and Jamie love story, not much to do with the show itself, but backstories kinda the same.Dani's POVI'll make them longer if this is any good
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jaime, Dani Clayton/Jamie, damie - Relationship, dani/jamie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Moonflower

Ch. 1

I sunk down into the soft cushions at the bar down the street from my house, the room spinning a bit n the music just barely louder than the people talking over each other. Tonight was the fifth night in a row that I have ended up wasted on this couch, six nights since I watched my best friend and fiancee hit by a truck, as I was breaking his heart, the last thing he heard was that I didn't love him. The look on his face before he stepped out into the street is burned into my memory, but when I drink, at least I can sleep without it playing in my head.

I felt a weight cause me to shift a bit, and as I gazed over with my eyes half open, I saw a very beautiful, yet concerned girl start speaking to me, "Hey, darling, you okay? Can you hear me?"

I nodded and took a shallow breath, "Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit sleepy."

She didn't accept my short answer and put her hand on my shoulder, "How about I help you get home, does that sound okay?"

I sat up and rubbed my face with my hands, "I guess so, I don't live far."

"Okay, just help lead me the best you can," she whispered as she gently pulled me up off the couch.

The room became a complete blur as she held my hand to get me out safely, a high pitch ringing started piercing my ears and all I could think about was sleep before the floor was suddenly right in front of my face.

\--

The sun peaking through curtains woke me from a deep, yet restless sleep. I glanced around the unfamiliar room and laid face down in the empty bed, already knowing the mystery girl must've had to take me back to her place somehow, since I couldn't give her directions blacked out. The birds singing and a knock on the door forced me to sit up, only making me more groggy and disoriented. 

"Come in,"

The door cracked out and the girl popped her head in with a smile, "Good, you're up. I hope you didn't have anywhere to be today, it's 2pm, I've been trying to wake you for hours."

I laughed a little, "No plans today, thankfully, but I probably should get going anyway," I started to stand, but a question popped in my mind, "how did you get me here, by the way?"

She shrugged, "You're not that heavy, and I have a car that I drove us here in. You can stay as long as you want though, I made pancakes and tea."

"Maybe I'll have a quick breakfast with you."

-

'Breakfast' was all her filling me in on the bits of the night whenever she saw me. She had been watching me for about an hour before she came up to me, worried about how drunk I seemed and wanted to make sure no one harmed me, I decided to have a shower here. She let me borrow an outfit of hers and told me to return it any time, with her number on a piece of paper in the shirt pocket. She had to head to work, trusting me to lock up before I leave. I did finally get her name, the paper read 'I can't wait to see you again, -Jamie'  
The hot water on my face was a refreshing relief to the pounding in my head, it had only gotten worse the longer I was awake. I hadn't noticed it while we were eating, though, she had a very intoxicating presence. Or maybe I just feel intrigued because she saved me last night, either way, I knew I needed to see her soon. I dried my hair as I watched back to her guest room to gather the rest of my things and head out, but I rested on the bed for a moment too long and felt myself drift back to sleep.


End file.
